Artifact
by stable-ish
Summary: Tony's an expert at this. I had known it all along, even before we started 'dating'. Post IM2.
1. The Office

It's funny how easily he can trick me into slipping out of important meetings just to have sex with him. It happens most Tuesdays and Fridays when he 'accidentally' drops by his months-long unused office. He usually wears his navy blue Armani suit with matching tie because he knows it turns me on more so than his usual ragged oil-smeared clothes.

Tony's an expert at this. I had known it all along, even before we started 'dating'. And by dating, I mean mostly missed dates at very expensive restaurants because of Fury and his Avengers group. It's actually funny because the only time we're allowed to be with ourselves is either at work or in New York. The latter is a little complicated because we're not _alone._

Of course that after our _big_seal kiss, Tony could hardly contain his need to show off. I found out roughly a few weeks later that every other superhero from his crazy group knew about us. I had specifically asked him to be quiet about it, but no. I should have known he wouldn't shut up.

Anyway…

One thing that makes me look forward to reaching his office faster is the golden prize which is probably sitting in his smooth leather chair, facing away from the door. I make sure the accountant doesn't steal a suspicious look at me while I stride towards the door with determined steps. When I reach it, I twist the doorknob with a feeling of excitement already bubbling deep inside of me and step inside, closing it gently.

Tony turns in his chair, the corners of his mouth raised up in a soft, yet beaming smile. I let out a breath and smile back at him, making my way towards him.

When I reach him, he turns and, without sitting up, he places his rough hands on my hips, smiling up at me, his eyes glistening.

"Missed me?" He asks and rubs circles into the material of my skirt with his thumbs.

I laugh softly and reach down to slide my hands into the hair at the back of his neck, tangling my fingers in the thickness of it. I don't need to say it out loud. He knows it and I know it too, deep in my heart. I let myself gaze down in those brown orbs of his, my heart beating faster with each passing second.

Without blinking, he lets his hands fall down to the hem of my skirt before easily tugging it up, revealing naked pale skin, eager to be caressed by his rough hands. Tony breathes out my name in a desperate sort of plea, making me shudder, and leans forward, pressing his lightly stubble-covered cheek to my left thigh, breathing in my aroused scent.

I tighten my hands into his hair and tug lightly on the ends of it, panting softly and feeling grateful that I had removed my panties earlier in the bathroom. He only hums and wraps his arm around my waist to hold me in place as he nuzzles the tip of his nose into my already wet curls. I gasp softly and shudder again, raw desire engulfing me.

We don't speak. It's unnecessary. We both know that this kind of intimate union means more than words.

He doesn't fuck me against the desk with hard painful, yet pleasurable thrusts.

Instead, he pulls me in his arms and kisses me hesitantly, his lips lingering on mine, his breath warm and reassuring. He doesn't pull my hair out of my ponytail – he gently kisses my jaw up to my ear and nuzzles it, helping me settle over him, placing my feet on the floor and straddling his lap. He's already hard, I can feel that. But he doesn't rush this, doesn't pull down his fly and drive up into me, desperate for release, like he had with so many other girls in the past.

I don't rush either. I spend a few long minutes kissing, nibbling and sucking on his warm lips, shivering constantly when his prickly goatee would scratch the corners of my mouth and chin. He's shivering too and that means more than words to me.

When the kisses grow more passionate, we don't rip apart our clothes. I simply unbutton his shirt and slide down his blazer down his muscular shoulders, allowing him to do the same to mine before pressing our naked skin together. Tony pants against my lips and rubs his hands over my back while I stroke his neck and shoulders, breathing out his name.

He moves his lips to my ear and gently sucks on my ear lobe, sliding his hand between us to unzip his pants and release his aching member from the tightness of his pants. I hold my breath and wrap my arms around his neck, looking into his wide brown eyes. The vulnerability I see in then it's enough to make me love him even more, but I stay silent, only whimpering when he manages to slide inside of me, his hands grasping my hips.

We don't moan and I don't ride him ruthlessly.

He doesn't whisper dirty things into my ear and I don't cry out because we both feel we're not in for that ride.

Instead, we rock against each other, clutching each other tightly, our lips engaged in wet sloppy kisses. I stroke his hair and breathe out his name each time his hips hit mine, his arms holding my tightly to his eager body. Sweet promises of love and affection pour out of his lips as he shudders and throbs deep within me, unable to open his eyes.

I tighten around him, enjoying his little grunts of pleasure and he drives in deeper inside of me in exchange. The length and thickness of his hardness penetrating me fully has me stiffening in his strong arms, letting out a joyous cry that fills the room. His eyes are triumphant, yet loving as he stares at me in awe before his own flutter closed, engulfed by his own pleasure.

After we come down from our high, his eyes find mine and he rests his forehead against mine, panting heavily.

"I missed you." He whispers, stroking my spine lazily with his fingertips.

I manage a small laugh, holding him closer to me as he lets his head fall to my shoulder, pressing tiny kisses to my sweaty skin.

"Don't ever leave again for this long." I whisper back, nuzzling his slightly damp hair, my heart swelling when I hear his muffled reply.

"Never."


	2. Planning Ahead

When I finally manage to fall asleep, my eyes are moist. Outside it's dark and pouring down with rain. The only sound besides my own breath is the constant ticking of the clock on my bedside table.

I miss Tony.

This Avenger Initiative, or whatever they call it, has been occupying ninety-five percent of his time. It's been three weeks since I last saw him and four days since I spoke to him on the phone. I know he's busy, but my fingers are itching with the need to dial his number and hear his soothing voice. I really don't know how much I can take this anymore.

I have stopped trying to contact him after one time Fury answered the phone and asked me to quit calling Tony while he's there.

I've tried to busy myself with reading, drinking red wine – tons of it actually, and cooking. The stocks of the company are doing better than ever and I've let myself slow down with the work. I can't spend so many hours locked up in my office without thinking about him.

Snuggling further into the pillow which still held a faint scent of him, I sigh heavily in my sleep and tighten my hand into the material of the blanket I'm using as a cover.

I blink awake as my phone buzzes on the bedside table and I stand up, brushing my hair out of my eyes as I pick it up and see it's a text message from Tony. Swallowing, I tap it on the bright screen and read it slowly.

_I'm really hoping you were asleep and that the sound of the message didn't wake you up. :) _

_I've barely gotten out of the meeting room without Fury noticing. I really couldn't wait anymore. He'll understand, or else, I'll make him understand. _

_I hate this. I hate Fury. He's not letting me call you and we're all grounded here like some horny teenagers. And it's not **fair.**_

_Guess what? Just hours ago, Thor wanted to have a little get-together with our girlfriends. Well, he did. Jane was there. Clint and Natasha seemed to have fun too, so it was just down to me and Steve. He's still hurting for that dead girlfriend of his. :(_

_I wish you were here too. _

At the end of his long message, I notice a small photo and I tap on it, blinking as it opens. Tony's sprawled on his bed, holding a pillow to his chest, his big brown orbs staring straight into the camera. I blink back tears and I quickly type a reply.

_I love you, Tony. _

I press send and lie down against the pillows, waiting for a reply. I stare at the ceiling, breathing slowly and listening to the way the rain pours down the rooftop.

His reply is fast.

_Me too, Potts. Sleep tight. _

I let out a soft breath and smile, texting back with a wicked grin.

_Your penthouse in NY. Tomorrow night. I'll be waiting. _

I press send with a sigh and close my eyes, falling asleep, already planning ahead for tomorrow.


	3. Snow and Lies

It's already half past eleven and my eyes are beginning to drop. I let out a soft sigh and rest my head against the cool window, looking out at the snow-covered cityscape of New York.

Tony's late. **Again.**

Skimming my fingertips against the window, I finally let myself pull away from it, knowing I have made this trip to New York for nothing.

I silently walk upstairs and turn off the lights in the process, yawning gently. I strip down to my underwear and proceed to wash my face with warm water, enjoying the feel of it running down my face and neck. Grabbing a towel, I dab at my face and return to the master bedroom, carefully crawling beneath the sheets and closing my eyes tightly.

I fall asleep haunted by the feel of loneliness.

When I wake up the next morning, a warm torso is snuggled tightly to my back and an arm is draped around my waist possessively. Blinking sleep away, I let out a quiet sob and turn into Tony's arms, gasping silently at the sight of a blooming bruise on his temple and cheek.

My hand instantly reaches up to touch his sleeping face.

Tony stirs slightly and opens his brown eyes, staring at me for a few long seconds before his lips curl into a small smile. His voice is rough and raspy as he whispers.

"Morning, beautiful."

I close my eyes tightly and press my lips to his, my chest feeling heavy as I drink in the taste of him.

Tony slides his hand into my hair and strokes my scalp gently with his fingertips, pulling me closer to him. My hands are shaking slightly, so I place one on his side and sniff lightly. He pulls back and looks at me with longing eyes.

I stare back at him and slowly reach up and touch his bruised cheek, swallowing hard when I feel him wince. I pull my hand back and blink at him, feeling my throat constricting rapidly.

"I shouldn't have come here." I whisper and look away, sighing softly.

Tony stares at me with his eyes full of pain as he speaks.

"I'm here now."

I turn my head and look into his eyes. When I don't start talking, he cups my cheek and strokes it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night." He whispers and I close my eyes, letting his hand soothe me. He continues. "I'm here, ok? I want to make love to you."

I slowly open my eyes and look at him as he reaches around my back to unclasp my bra, throwing it across the room as he spreads my legs and lies on top of me gently, his eyes searching mine.

I slide my hands into his hair and accept his deep kiss, responding back with a heavy sigh. Our lips meet in a perfect harmony and I don't realize he's completely stripped me until I feel him start moving inside of me.

The feel of him hot and hard and _alive_has me shuddering hard and I clutch at his shoulders, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, pulling him in deeper with a small moan.

He grunts and kisses my face, rubbing his prickly goatee all over my skin while I dig my nails into his back, tightening around him on purpose just to hear him out of breath.

He gasps for air and hisses, sliding one hand beneath my head and he tangles his fingers into the hair at the back of my neck and pulls me into his thrusts. My mouth falls open at the contact of his hips against mine and I close my eyes tightly. Even though I can't see his face, I feel him throb with pleasure deep within me and I clench around him again.

"Tony…" I cry out softly, dragging my nails down his back as he thrusts faster and deeper, pressing me into the mattress with each push.

"God, Pepper!" He groans and buries his face in my neck, trembling through his release.

I press my lips to his forehead and tighten around him, enjoying the feel of him pulsing inside of me. He lets his head fall down to my breast and I shudder, stroking his hair. After a little while, he looks up at me and licks his lips.

I smile and brush his sweaty hair out of his eyes, trying to avoid the bruise.

He smirks softly.

"How was that?" He asks and rolls to his side, pulling me to his chest.

I swallow and decide that after what I've been through for the last few months, I'm entitled to lying.

"It was… amazing." I whisper, looking down at his arc reactor.

Tony seems to have bought it, so I ignore it. He strokes my shoulder and kisses my head. I close my eyes tightly and try to stop the tears that threaten to spill out from my eyes.

"I've missed you so much." He whispers into my hair, but I'm already asleep.


End file.
